Tobi's sleepover of doom
by Hikari Yang
Summary: Tobi decided to host a slumber party and all the Akatsuki are invited! Will it be an innocent party or do they all have something humilliating instore for Deidara? This is an idea for my first story. if enough people say its worth continuing it will turn into a full story.
1. Not the accual story

Authors Note

Hikari: Hey guys! My name is Hikari Yang and I have some very special guests here with me today! Say hi guys!

Tobi and Deidara: Hello (un)!

Hikari: We would like to get some important info out of the way before we start.

Deidara: This is just an idea for a story not the real thing, hmm.

Tobi: Hikari-chan is very insecure about her ability to write a good story and Hikari-chan wants your opinion.

Hikari: The format the story is written in now will not be what it's like when I'm done. It will be in story form. And as for the last thing to get out of the way…..

Deidara: Hikari does not own the nine tails brat or the TV show he belongs in, hmm.

Tobi: However Hikari-chan does own all ideas for this story! ^-^

Hikari: Yes you are both correct. Naruto does not belong to me. It/he /everyone on that show belongs to an absolutely amazing man named Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Tobi's sleepover (of DOOM)…. un.

(In the Akatsuki's rec room)

Tobi: Senpai! Oh Senpai! Seeeeeeeenpaiiiiiiiii!

Deidara: Shut up Tobi, un!

*Tobi hug tackles Deidara*

Tobi: There you are Senpai!

Deidara: *sigh* What do you want, Tobi, hmm? *thinks* Why did I even ask that, yeah?

*Deidara shoves Tobi away and dusts himself off*

Tobi: *gets off ground* Weeeeellllllll… Tobi wanted to host a slumber party and Tobi wants Deidara-senpai to be the guest of honor! Won't that be fun!

Deidara: Forget it, yeah! I'm not going to one of your stupid parties!

Tobi: But Seeeeeenpaiiiiiii! Everyone else said that they would go!

Deidara: And I don't care, un! Now leave me alone before I turn you into a work of art! *starts making clay bird*

Tobi: B-but senpai…

*Pein walks in with Itachi*

Deidara: I SAID NO! *pulls out clay bird ready to throw it*

Pein: Deidara, just go.

Itachi: *pinches bridge of nose* It'll be easier on everyone that way.

Deidara: *Bows head in defeat and glares at Tobi and Itachi* Hai, Leader-sama….. *thinks* What did I just get myself into…

* * *

Hikari: Well how was it? If you think its worth making a story about please tell me!

Tobi: All you have to do is hit that wonderful review button and tell her what you think! ^-^

Deidara: Why do I have a bad feeling about that party…

Hikari: Remember that little review button and I hope to see you again!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **

**Hikari: Hey guys! I'm back! Since you guys want me to turn this into a story I will! Just please keep in mind that I am new at this and I might not be that good. So if any of you have some suggestions I would love to hear them!**

**Deidara: We don't mind criticism, but please keep it constructive, hmm.**

**Tobi: If you discourage Hikari-chan too much she may stop writing altogether.**

**Hikari: Now I wouldn't say that….**

**Deidara: Before we start can I ask you a question, hmm?**

**Hikari: Shoot!**

**Deidara: Why do I have to host this with him? *points to Tobi***

**Hikari: Because I decided you would. And besides, Tobi's a good boy!**

**Tobi: Yay! Tobi loves Hikari-chan! *hugs***

**Hikari: Okay, guys, let's get down to business. *pushes Tobi off* This chapter is basically going to be the same thing as the last chapter except this is going to be in paragraph form. It's going to have a lot more detail than the last one.**

**Deidara: Hikari didn't want to put a lot of effort into the last chapter because she didn't know if anyone would like it. But since she knows people like it she's going to put in a lot more effort from now on, hmm.**

**Hikari: And as for the last thing. I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to an amazing man named Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tobi's Sleepover (of DOOM)**

"Senpai! Oh, Senpai! Seeenpaiii!" Tobi yelled as he ran down the hallway towards Deidara's and Sasori's room. "Senpai?" he asked as he stuck his head in the room. Seeing no one in there, he quickly slammed the door shut, and ran back down the hall and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "SENPAI! WHERE ARE YOU SENPAI?!" "SHUT UP TOBI,HMM!" Tobi skidded to a stop and looked back towards the rec room that was in the direction he just came from. "Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!" Tobi yelled as he ran full speed back down the hallway. Bursting into the room he saw Deidara sitting at the coffee table playing with his clay. Finding this the perfect time to annoy him (as a way of revenge for trying to take off his mask as he was sleeping the other night) Tobi quietly snuck up behind him and hug tackled him. "There you are, Senpai! Tobi was looking all over for you!" Tobi yelled into his ear. "Get off me Tobi, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he tried to push Tobi off. "But Tobi was so worried that he wouldn't find you!" Tobi yelled once more into his ear. Deidara was finally able to push the hyperactive man off of him. He sat up and dusted himself off a bit mumbling, "Great, this was my best outfit to. Now I have to burn it, hmm." "Ne, ne. Senpai. Tobi has a secret that he wants to tell Senpai." Tobi said bringing his voice down to a whisper. Deidara sighed. "Will you leave me alone after you tell me, hmm?" Tobi nodded his head in excitement. "Fine, what is it?" 'Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret asking, yeah?' Deidara thought. "It's a secret so senpai has to lean in closer." Tobi said still whispering. Deidara leaned in a bit. "Closer, closer, closer, Perfect!" Tobi said. Deidara's ear was now only about an inch away from Tobi. Tobi took in a quiet breath like he was going to whisper, but instead… "TOBI'S HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY AND TOBI WANTS SENPAI TO BE THE GUEST OF HONOR!" Deidara jumped away holding his ear. "What the heck baka! Are you trying to make me deaf, hmm?! And there is absolutely no way in heaven, earth, or hell (Hikari: Oops… Looks like I have to change the rating…) that you'll make me go to that stupid party of yours, yeah!" Deidara sat back down and started playing with his clay again. "But Senpai! Everyone else is going! You would be the only one whose not!" Tobi said in a whiney high pitch voice. "I don't care, hmm! I'm not going!" Deidara said putting the finishing touches on the sculpture that turns out to be a clay spider. "B-but Senpai…." Tobi said in an even more whiny and high pitch voice. "I SAID NO, UN!" Deidara yelled throwing the spider. "Yikes!" Tobi yelled taking refuge behind the couch. It was then that Pein and Itachi decided to walk in. Deidara made another spider (this time it's one that will explode! ^-^) and was ready to throw it. "Deidara, just agree to it." Pein said. Deidara stopped in mid throw to look at his leader. "But why, un? We're S-rank criminals! We should be working on missions! Not going to kiddie slumber parties, hmm!" Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Deidara, just listen to Leader-sama. Besides it will be much easier on all of us if you just go." he said. "Please come Senpai!" Tobi yelled peeking out from behind the couch. "But…" "Deidara. As you leader I order you to attend that party." Pein said with an air of authority around him. Deidara glared at everyone in the room and bowed his head in submission. "Hai, Leader-sama…" Deidara said barely above a whisper. "WHAT DID SENPAI SAY? TOBI COULDN'T HEAR SANPA?!" Tobi screamed. "I said that I would go to your stupid party!" Deidara yelled back nearly as loud. Tobi ran up and hugged Deidara giving him a kiss on the cheek (through his mask of course). Deidara just stood there pretending that nothing happened. "Yay! Tobi is so happy! Tobi has to go get ready!" Tobi jumped away from Deidara and ran to the door. "See you in a few nights, Senpai! Tobi loves you! ^-^" Tobi blew Deidara a kiss and skipped away. Deidara put on a forced smile and said, "Bye Tobi. See you soon…" Deidara stood there for a moment and then started twitching. Pein and Itachi watched in amusement as Deidara slowly turned green and ran to the bathroom. "I remember when I was initiated." Itachi said chuckling to himself, "How bad do you think it will be?" "Well with Tobi in charge this time, I'd say it'd be pretty bad." Pein said with amusement in his voice, "Pretty bad."

**With Tobi**

Tobi skipped all the way back to his room. As soon as the door shut he fell to his knees and started gagging. He ripped off his mask and threw it somewhere in the direction of the trash can, muttering something about burning it. After he finished his gagging fit he stood up and put on a new mask. "Now to decide the best way to humiliate the brat." He said in a lower voice. He took his voice back to a higher pitch and said "Do you think that you guys could help Tobi? Tobi doesn't know what to do and neither does Hikari-chan!" (Hikari: Dude! I'm not here and neither are the readers! Stop breaking the invisibility wall!) "But Tobi really doesn't know what to do!" (Hikari: Okay! That's it! The chapter ends here!) "NO! WAIT HIKARI-CHA-"

**(CHAPTER END)**

**Hikari: Hehe… sorry about that. Tobi wasn't suppose to know about the wall…**

**Deidara: Now I really have a bad feeling about the party… Hey… where's Tobi, hmm?**

**Hikari: Oh him? He's in time out for breaking my wall.**

**Tobi: But Tobi said he was sorry! And Tobi does need help!**

**Hikari: Unfortunately Tobi is right. I'm not much of a prankster so I don't know very many ways of humiliating people.**

**Tobi: And that's where all you wonderful people come in handy!**

**Hikari: Aren't you supposed to be in time out? *Tobi slowly walks back to the corner* What Tobi said is true. If any of you have anything you would like me to do to Deidara please let me know and I will do my best to get them all in and you will get credit for your ideas.**

**Deidara: Again let us know what you think by reviewing, hmm.**

**Hikari, Deidara, and Tobi: Bye everyone! Hope to see you again soon!**

**Hikari: Time out means no talking Tobi!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hikari: Hey guys! I know I just updated yesterday but I have a friend and co-author that is going to show up from time to time! Say hi!**

**Paperbag: Herro!**

**Hikari: ok then…**

**Tobi: Hi Paperbag-chan! *hugs***

**Deidara: Stop bothering the new girl, Baka, hmm!**

**Paperbag: Awww Deidara- kun you care! *Attacks playfully***

**Hikari: Okay enough playing around. Let's get down to business.**

**Tobi: But Tobi wants to get to know Paperbag-chan better!**

**Hikari: you can get to know her while we're telling the story. Now would my dear friend Paperbag be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Paperbag: Oh okey dokey. *still hugging Deidara* Despite that fact that Hikari loves Naruto very very much she does not own nor will ever own anyone from the manga/anime. She only owns the ideas she puts into the story.**

**Hikari: I must correct you on a few things. First off I own something else. I own you, Paperbag. And second I may not always own all the ideas. If I don't own an idea I will let everyone know who does.**

**Paperbag: grrr… I will get you for that comment later but yes you are right on the second thing. Now it is time to stop fooling around and get to the story, yeah? Roll film!**

**Deidara: Hey! Don't copy me, hmm!**

* * *

TOBI'S SLEEPOVER OF DOOM!

3rd person PoV (w/ Deidara)

Deidara sat on his bed contemplating what could be in store for him if he continued through with the sleepover. All of them were S- ranked criminals, except Tobi, and could very well plan something sinister or, in Tobi's case, just plain annoying. Whether he went or not he knew that he would be hassled about the night's events for awhile. Perhaps if he sent in a clay dummy instead of him it could work, but then again… Sasori, being a puppet master whom knows my art better than anyone else, would easily see through it. Hmmm, this was going to be difficult.

(w/ the rest of the Akatsuki)

"So… any ideas?" Tobi asked shrugging.

"I thought you already had a plan, Tobi?" Pein replied annoyed.

Kisame raised up his hand rather excitedly. "Ooh! I know! I know! Let's go to the pool and have a real life version of Jaws!"

"We want to scare and humiliate not kill or eat him." Itachi sighed. Zetsu stuck his head up at the words 'eat him'.

"**Maybe we can 'pretend' to eat him."** Zetsu's violent half replied almost singing. Pein rubbed his temples sighing.

"Do you not understand? We would prefer to keep our newest member alive and physically unharmed." Kakuzu snapped.

"Why the *beep*do you give a *beep* about that *beep* Barbie?!" Hidan questioned while glaring at his partner.

"It's just that I would prefer to not spend my money on his hospital bills." Kakuzu said sharply. Hidan rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Old man Kakuzu, always caring too *beeping* much about his *beep* money." Replied Hidan whom was wonderfully censored.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi announced over the noise getting everyone's attention. "Ne ne! Maybe Itachi-san can use his Sharingan on Deidara-senpai. He can make him live with colorful teddy bears that sing songs off key for seventy- two hours! And make him think he doesn't have arms or legs!" Itachi facepalmed.

Hidan began laughing hysterically, "I thought you liked your *beep* senpai?! But that is a *beeping* great idea."

"We could put roofies in his drink or something and kidnap him and doodle on his face." Kisame replied cheekily.

"Hn, I am afraid this is not a kindergarten classroom Kisame… doodling on someone's face had better not be the best thing you can come up with…" Itachi scolded.

"How about we hide all his clay and replace it with playdough." Sasori deadpanned. Everyone looked at the red head sitting in the corner, they hadn't noticed him, he had been so quiet, well he is a puppet so you wouldn't hear him breathe, and he didn't talk much in the first place.

"Not good enough." Pein said in a thoughtful voice, "Do you have any ideas Konan?"

"Well… we can do like we did for Itachi's initiation." Konan said smirking at Itachi.

"You might want to be more specific. You did a lot of things to me that day." Itachi said sending a playful (Hikari: OMG! Itachi knows how to be playful?!) glare toward the leaders.

"Yes, that is true, Konan. We did do a lot of things to him then. Which one were you thinking of?" Pein asked looking kindly at his childhood friend.

"Well, considering that Deidara is already insecure about his feminine looks…" Konan started. Hidan and Kisame howled with laughter.

"I think I see where you're going with this!" Kisame laughed.

"Oh no… not that one…" Itachi groaned. 'Now I really feel bad for him' he thought.

"Oh, Jashin! This is going to be *beeping* amazing!" Hidan said rolling on to the floor.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Kakuzu asked with a scowl on his face.

"I believe I have some dies (is this the correct spelling of the word?) in my bedroom." Sasori said.

"And I'm sure I have some clothes that will fit him, and I also have the makeup." Konan said with a smile on her face.

"I also have the 'leftovers' from my initiation still in my closet…" Itachi stated.

"So for your answer Kakuzu, little to nothing." Zetsu said, **"But may we eat him later?" **

"No, Zetsu, you may not." Sasori deadpanned.

"So it's settled. I expect the plan to be in action by tomorrow." Pein said.

"But we still need more ideas." Tobi said tapping his chin, "Tobi knows! Hey everyone! Tobi still needs more ideas for Deidara-senpai's initiation party! So please, if any wonderful person out in that big wide world has any suggestions, please let Tobi know!" (Hikari: What do you mean you can't find her?! She was just here a minute ago! *alarm buzzer sounds* Oh no! *runs to computer screen* Tobi! How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking the holy fourth wall!) "But Hikari-chan! We need more ideas! Hikari-chan and Paperbag-chan didn't think of many!" (Hikari: That's it Tobi! Go to the time out corner of shame and don't come out until I tell you you can!) "But-"(Hikari: NOW TOBI!) "Yikes!"

**(Chapter End)**

* * *

**Hikari: hehe... sorry about that… I keep telling him not to break the fourth wall. Out of curiosity… has anybody seen Paperbag? I haven't seen her since the beginning of the chapter… Now that I think of it I haven't seen Deidara in a while either… *Itachi walks in***

**Itachi: If you want, I can help you find them, Hikari-san.**

**Hikari: Please don't be so formal. Hikari or Hikari-chan will be fine. And yes it would be very helpful if you could go look for me.**

**Itachi: I'll do my best Hikari-chan. *leaves***

**Hikari: Man, I love that guy! Anyway… if anyone has any suggestions for me I would love to hear them!**

**Hikari and Tobi: Bye guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Hikari: What did I tell you Tobi?! Time out means no talking!**


End file.
